


温柔预兆

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing
Summary: 课题研究：现背与OOC 硬融
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 10





	温柔预兆

**Author's Note:**

> 课题研究：现背与OOC 硬融

*其实没有很认真地理过时间线，随便按照自己胡乱猜写写，别当真。

长话短说，我和李帝努最近在闹分手。

用“闹”这个字显得不大成熟，但却最贴切。起因不明、过程生硬，如今结果还未定，与无理取闹也没差。东赫和渽民都来问过原因，他们应当也跑过李帝努那边探口风，奈何两边统统都是“没什么”的回答，颇有当事人双方想不了了之的意味。其实当然有什么，就连朴志晟这种没眼力的小孩都会用组织得支离破碎的措辞安慰我，大意总跑不过，双方各退一步海阔天空，不要在粉丝面前把私人情感摆在脸上。

作为出道四年次的正统偶像，这些我怎么不懂，我和李帝努两个人心里都门清儿，在人前做光鲜亮丽艺人的守则早就了然于胸，条条框框勾勒出的世界里，却偏偏没有把不满意和别扭情绪装满密封的口袋，一点点的委屈跑出来，贴在脸上，我和李帝努总是藏也藏不住。

我觉得这不能怪我们，该怪谁呢，我也不知道。  
就怪“孩子”这个身份始终套在我们身上吧。

这不是第一次吵架，也不是第一次吵得这样凶，只是闹上台前的很少，才会叫旁人担心，好像在一起的是他们、闹分手的也是他们。

在我和李帝努在一起的这短短一年半的时间里，我们有过很多次争执，小到他想买可乐而我只想喝雪碧，大到问他质问我为什么不愿提及未来，开始躲避分别的悲痛。多数是以沉默收尾，会有两至三天的不交流，有时会更长，最后捱不过想靠近的渴望，李帝努会带着他的可乐软糖来道歉，但大多数情况下是我抱着我床头的毛绒玩偶溜进李帝努的房门，将脸横在他和联机游戏的屏幕前耍赖。

李帝努怄起气来其实很吓人，有时情绪激动、难以抑制甚至还会掉眼泪。从前和好又开始黏黏糊糊时我问他，他只说自己也不清楚，嘟嘟囔囔地说每个人的生理构造不同，他也没有办法。纤长浓密的睫毛在宿舍昏黄的灯光下有些暧昧的可爱。我开始没来由地对他傻笑，说，李帝努你真的好像狗狗啊，然后狗狗就会压着我的肩亲过来，推不开的那种。李帝努很喜欢接吻，这句话说起来真怪，但他很喜欢那种黏糊糊湿润的吻，捧着脸，每一次都珍重地像是在完成一场什么盛大的典礼，那个时候我只觉得自己像踩在一块棉花糖上，被人用温热的掌心捂化了，安稳又甜蜜。

只是这种感觉短时间内不会出现了。亲近一些的哥哥也会来问原因，就连每天忙前忙后，自己感情生活也无暇顾及的董思成也会来插一嘴。

“你们怎么了呀？又闹别扭。”后头还八卦兮兮地跟了一句，“因为什么呀？”  
“我记不清了。”  
“…不想说就不说吧。”董思成又给我发了好几张鸡仔愤怒的表情包以说明心情。

可我是真的记不清了。感性理性层面上，都忘记了。  
可能是因为舞台上交错的眼神里面掺杂着慌乱，可能是因为保姆车里不是出于本意的争执，可能是宿舍里恶作剧成真变成逆反的意味。

卡在年关时间，要跑的通告很多，用时间来发酵矛盾会模糊掉很多东西，最后只会剩下怨恨余波荡漾，我和李帝努都找不清最原始的原因，原来小时候看的那些娱乐圈情侣分手理由，大字报总写“性格不合、观念不合”，统统是在向情绪妥协。最后残存的一点记忆，是那天晚上李帝努阴沉的脸，房间里没开灯，有一半阴在黑暗里。明里的那一半能看见他眼里带红，我想看清他的脸色，但愤怒淹没了我，我甚至不敢与他对视。他转身前眼色与我相撞，里头的委屈与不忍呼之欲出，李帝努像是想说，为什么会这样，我们、为什么会这样？

但他最终没有说出口，我知道这意味着什么。

在去彩排的路上东赫传来一则视频，是前些日子另一个颁奖典礼上的舞台。实话实说，那里头黄仁俊的脸可真臭，难看到此刻的我本人都怀疑的程度。李东赫估计懒得打字，发来一条语音。用很认真的语气在说话，又有宽慰的意思：“仁俊啊，你和帝努注意一下吧。这样不好。”我捏着手机的手开始发汗，收到消息后我不自禁地回头看坐在后排的李帝努，温暖的空调风打在他未打理的刘海上，他靠着朴志晟睡得正香。疲惫和无力一瞬间攥紧我的心脏，那些琐碎的心酸再次充斥着心头，莫名有一种濒死的窒息感。

我干巴巴地回了李东赫：知道了。

我不知道应该怎样描述此刻的心情。上学时半吊子的成绩，按捺不住想成为偶像做闪闪发光星星的梦想，独自一人跑来韩国，说要成为“照亮世界的仁俊”，而现在的仁俊却在后悔五年前的作文课为什么没有好好听讲。那些担心、恐惧和害怕成为压弯骆驼的最后一根稻草，粉丝总说我很勇敢，可他们不知道我总会怀疑，这些勇敢也只是趁着二十岁成人的空档硬着头皮乱闯的结果。

我觉得两手空空，根本抓不住未来，我和李帝努说，我连自己都不知道何去何从，更何况要把主语更换成“我们”。  
我问他，你呢，你会不会担心我们的现在，更焦虑我们的以后。

李帝努皱皱眉，脸耷拉下来，仁俊，为什么总是把自己关起来想这么多，不是所有人都在和你作对，是你在和自己作对啊。

李帝努总是这样，一针见血指出我的错误，让人无法反驳。

我对他大声说，你根本不理解我。

演唱会上的眼泪，真挚又饱满的情感，感觉要望到头的结局，青春期的终章，划上的句号。中国人是不是泛滥情怀，我说李帝努不理解我，这些惶恐和害怕，无处搁置。还是做个孩子好，在想哭的时候就能哭，憋不住的眼泪可以流，想说出口的话可以说，随意又诚实地表达感情无人怪罪。

我一点都不想长大，说实话。  
这大概就是这次争吵的源头。

理解这个词的境界太高了，我偏向于把它归类为“考虑”。但我的男朋友，李帝努是一个会为所有人考虑的人。现时代用温柔去形容一个人像在讽刺，可用在他身上没有人会反驳。他是我见过最没脾气的人，不开心的情绪砸在他的身上也会被软绵绵地包裹住，弯起来的笑眼能把人泡化。也曾有感叹过，能捡到这样的男朋友真是太幸运。

“是带领成员们前进的人。”李帝努把细水流长的感情铺垫在每一个生活细节，就连当初告白的时候也会紧紧攥着我的手，小心翼翼地对视，很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢仁俊，我们可以在一起吗。然后接了两人之间第一个吻，带着漱口水的薄荷味，在狭窄拥挤的宿舍里，私藏小秘密。就是这样的李帝努，我还和他吵了个天翻地覆。

现在这复杂的心情，要加上愧疚了。

当经纪人姐姐找上门，我就知道这件事已经到避无可避的地步。要么和好，要么人前亲密人后争吵，别给我整些没用的幺蛾子，她是这个意思。转头塞给我俩一台摄像机，说要录后台花絮。我撇撇嘴，李帝努接过没说话。

一年很难碰上和哥哥们同台，粉丝们也最爱看这种时刻。我提着设备开始录像时，李帝努已经坐在道英哥身边打游戏了。我装作不经意地和每个哥哥搭话，试图把两人不愉快的那点尴尬掩盖起来，李帝努却半点没有这种想法，我笑着和道英哥开夸张的玩笑时，他就把脸瞥过去，微低着头不答话、也不看镜头；我以为他能整理好情绪，明里暗里找机会和他搭话，却没有一句接嘴。像个幼稚园生在闹别扭，他的心里话统统写在脸上，那些昭然若揭的情绪对我心里的不满煽风点火，最后这点尴尬也荡然无存。

——我一点都不想和李帝努和好了。

我有提起过，我和李帝努不同的地方有太多，是会经常吵架的性格。谈及过很多次的，第一次见面的样子。李帝努是我口中“以后绝对不会再见面”的孩子，现如今这孩子带着与我的那些不同，严丝合缝地卡成同一块拼图，好的不好的，在我接受告白那一刻照单全收。又或许在更早，在踏上平板车的时候在穿上水手服的时候，在那些心动的时候。分明不是第一个表达好意的孩子，温吞怕生的性格也不妨碍他在生活点滴里的体贴。

东赫问过我，怎么偏偏就是李帝努。我知道他的潜台词，他对我和李帝努都太了解，我们两个人的结果永远不可能是妥善收场，因为太喜欢了。

一瞬间，我想了好多理由。譬如生命感冒发烧睁开眼时就能被握住的手，譬如挤在相同的棉被里、头挨着头打游戏，或者又只是接吻与做爱时短暂的放纵这种荒唐理由都出现在备选答案里。最后我只是无措地笑笑，问东赫，你玩过仙女棒吗？

烟火叠加在一起的绚烂真的太浪漫，即使它只是片刻的梦幻，也美好到想留住。我只是想趁着在感知到美好的时候，抓住这一切。

李东赫和我在那个问题后陷入长久的沉默，最后他了然地笑开，饱满的苹果肌凸起，拍拍我的肩膀感叹真好，真勇敢呀我们仁俊。他这样讲。

所有人都说我勇敢，可其实黄仁俊是个超级胆小鬼。在认为自己率先迈出求和那一步遭到拒绝后，不愿再往前迈出一步。这点生动的心理变化被钟辰乐称之为作。我用中文没好气地骂他没良心，转头便上了回宿舍的保姆车。

妆发统统都卸完已经凌晨三点，头发吹成半干，手机进来三天简讯。料不到的是，都来自李帝努。

【我在天台等你。】  
【不急】  
【外面很冷，记得套上棉服。】

所以很讨人厌啊，李帝努，明明不是可以关心体贴的立场。  
所以很讨人厌啊，这些无法躲避的喜欢和渴望。

也只有李帝努这种傻瓜会在零下十几度的首尔三更半夜约人在天台见面。还有积雪，才起来咯吱咯吱响。李帝努的羽绒服被大风吹得蓬蓬得，低着头鼓捣些什么。走过去有些距离，脑里涌现地全都是该找什么借口原谅李帝努。你看，我又认输了。

李帝努大抵是听到了声响，转回头，鼻梁上还驾着一双显得他呆兮兮的黑框眼镜：“对不起，”他认错，“风太大了，点不着火。”

李帝努，在十二月末尾首尔凌晨三点的宿舍天台，手里捧着好大一把仙女棒，委屈地告诉我他无法点燃它们——眼睛好涩，一点是风吹的，一定是。  
在我试图把眼泪往回吞时李帝努慌里慌张地跑过来，他将手背在羽绒服上揩了又揩，他没有说不要哭，也没有说对不起，也没有说和好吧。他知道我最讨厌这种话，大惊小怪又耗费精力。

“不是故意的。”李帝努的声音顿了又顿。  
“依赖我吧仁俊，不要把自己关起来，那些…那些很难解决的问题我们一起分担好不好。”

“呀！李帝努，你是笨蛋吗！”我又在逞能了，但他说的都对，“我这么喜欢你你还要和我吵架吗。”这句话根本逻辑不自洽，但我总是这样，仗着李帝努的喜欢显摆，我知道这样总有一天会耗尽好运，可他们都说让以后留在以后，我不如享受此刻。我记得有一句电影台词，可以用在此刻：我只想和你共沐爱河。

喜欢太难量化了，我试过用时间长短去衡量最终失败。

那些过去喜爱的，将来也会喜爱。  
我和李帝努都相信。

=FIN

不晓得有没有后续，有的话估计是小李视角。

手机存档200字扩写，趁着一天假随便写写放松心情。  
写得特别不认真，希望看完也别当真。  
祝愿小孩新的十年也越来越好。不知道提前还是迟来的新年快乐。


End file.
